Paparazzi Scumbag
by NinjaKipz
Summary: Strictly AU. SLASH. Eventual LxLight. Mostly ALL characters are OOC. Light is a famous actor and is being labelled 'gay' so he decides to put an end to the rumors for once and for all! Full summary inside. Read&Review please! Now on Hold . Sorry .
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Light Yagami, famous actor, is being labelled as 'gay'. He tries to prove the media wrong, but when a mysterious man enters his life, will the labels stick or will he still deny them? SLASH. AU. **

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: LxLight**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or it's characters . Only my OC Aki Takahashi .**

**Warning: Spoiler of L's , Matt's and Mello's real names . Most of the Death Note characters are slightly to really OOC . There _will_ be 'gay' sexually explicit material later in the story . You have been warned.**

**A/N: All you have to know about this story is that it's SLASH and all the characters are totally different . Different personalities , ages , looks , careers , EVERYTHING . Clear your mind of what Death Note really is and begin to read my story . **

Paparazzi Scumbag

_'Light Yagami, famous Japanese actor, caught with man outside club. Possible boyfriend?'_

The 'famous Japanese actor' screamed in frustration and crumpled the gossip magazine, throwing it onto the ground a few feet away from him. His sister, Sayu Yagami, yelped and jumped back from her brother. She had bought the magazine while at the local mini-mart when she saw her brother's face all over it with that exact title.

"I'm sick and fucking tired of all this shit about being gay!" Light yelled, his two perfect eyebrows furrowing. All this 'gay scandal' news started two months ago when he went out with his friend, Mihael Kheel, a famous male model that worked with his best friend, Mail Jeevas. The model and actor needed a night out from work and decided to go out to the nearest bar. Photographers showed up when they were leaving and took multiple pictures, and the next morning, the front cover had their pretty faces plastered there with multiple titles, such as: 'Male model, Mihael Kheel, caught with sexy actor, Light Yagami', 'Gorgeous actor Light Yagami: GAY?', and many more that were just as judgemental.

While Light seethed the death of the magazine directors, Sayu went over, smoothed out the magazine and flipped to the article. "I bet it's not _that_ bad, Light," the 17-year-old said, trying to lighten her brother's mood, "Look, I'll read it out to you," she said, looking up at the 21-year-old man as he plopped himself down on the nearest couch.

"I bet it's all lies," he spat, crossing his arms. He had come to the US two years ago when his career sky rocketed in Japan. An American director wanted Light Yagami in the film, knowing well that his good looks and great acting skills would score his movie high ratings and lots of fans. The young and foolish Light agreed to the role, with weekly classes that helped him and his family learn perfect English, as an average teenager that is given a notebook by a shinigami and when you wrote a name in the book, the person would die of a heart attack. And as planned, the director became famous, but, the beautiful Asian actor's popularity rose as well, causing him to receive more roles in movies (some romance, horror and drama), which he accepted as well. Last year, Light became ill and was forced to take a break from his acting, as advised by his manager Higuchi Kyosuke (who really creeps him out).

Now here he was today, living in LA in the biggest house ever with his sister and maids. His mother and father, Sachiko and Soichiro Yagami, are travelling around the world. They're in Spain, enjoying every moment of their lives, thanks to their children. Sayu helped pay for the trips with her novels, being the youngest and most famous author around the world. She's published numerous books about everything. Her life, Light's life, helping Light's movie producers with the scrips and many more other works. Life is great for the Yagami family...

But now, the paparazzi bug has bitten Light with these rumours and he _hated_ it.

Sayu sat down next to her famous brother and crossed her legs, balancing the flimsy magazine with one hand. The article wasn't long, but it was enough to piss off the actor. "On the night of June 29th, famous Japanese actor Light Yagami was caught outside an LA bar with a twenty-something man (insert)" in the inserted picture was Light's friend from Japan, Shuhei Kuzunoha, and another picture was them walking closely (to avoid being separated) towards Light's car, while another smaller picture was Light looking upset. "they were walking closely, and inside the bar, they leaned in towards each other and whispered into each other's ears-"

"We were sharing jokes!" Light yelled, pouting as Sayu shushed him and sent a small glare for interrupting her.

"'They were very friendly and close' a witness said, 'they could of been a couple' the witness continued. Light has said nothing about the previous men he's been seen with, not saying anything about being sexually linked to any of them. Mihael Kheel, caught with Yagami two months ago, says that Light and himself are 'just friends'. Light had no comment."

"They didn't even ask me about any of that last week at the premier," Light said, anger still evident on his pretty face. Sayu only rolled her brown eyes and scanned the rest of the paper.

"It just goes on with your latest movie release," she finished, looking at the pictures. "Shuhei looks happy," she commented, Light snatching the magazine from her hand and staring at the pictures. They even had them circled and arrows pointing at them. Light was disgusted.

He scoffed and threw the magazine onto the ground. He was never like this, acting like a diva and pouting. But when people, especially the media, claimed things like _that_, Light got angry. Couldn't they keep their opinions to themselves? He didn't sign up for this when he wanted to become an actor.

Sayu watched her brother, his thin frame covered with stylish clothing. Washed out, ripped, fitting jeans on his slim legs, a white t-shirt underneath a navy blue jacket that was zipped-up halfway and the sleeves rolled up, showing bracelets and wristbands. He wore white socks on his feet and his auburn hair was styled to perfection, his mahogany eyes complimenting his tanned skin wonderfully. Sayu couldn't help but think that maybe Light wasn't gay, but bisexual. He certainly fit the part with his manicured fingernails.

"You know, Light, the best thing to do now is ignore what they say and focus on your career. You just got a new role, right?" the teen asked, her makeup adorning eyes watching the actor.

Light nodded and let out a gust of air. "It's hard to ignore something that's being pushed up against your fucking face and drowning you in it's lies," he muttered, looking down at the ground.

Sayu groaned in annoyance and got up from the couch. She wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, black pump stilettos on her feet, a loose t-shirt with Japanese Kanji and a long necklace hung from her neck. She also wore bracelets on her small wrists, rings on her fingers that complimented her french manicured nails. Her long, black hair was in loose ringlets and she kept tucking one side behind her ear when it fell in her face. Her narrow eyes were outlined with liquid eyeliner and long lashes coated with mascara. Pink lip gloss finished the outfit, pulling everything together.

Light sighed, looking down on the smooth white fabric of the couch. Hardwood floors, a couple rugs, a grand piano, a fireplace, large windows and a balcony made up the room. Behind the couch was a spiral staircase, leading up to Sayu and Light's bedrooms. Three hallways left the room, one going to the front door and kitchen, the other going to the backyard with a pool, hot tub, tennis and basketball court, while the last one went to other rooms that were unnecessary to them.

"I just want to put an end to all this gossip," Light finally said, looking defeated. Sayu nodded, going to stand in front of her brother.

"I think it's time we went to visit her," Sayu whispered. Light looked up, his kid sister looking serious. Light groaned, shutting his eyes and shaking his head.

"Not _her_," Light said, opening his eyes to stare at his sister. Sayu only nodded and grabbed Light's arm, forcing him up from the couch.

"Yes, _her_," Sayu confirmed, leading Light out of the living room and into one of the hallways. She went into the kitchen, grabbing Light's car keys and her purse. She grabbed Light's cell phone on the way out, giving it to him and he forced it into his tight pants pocket, half of it showing.

The actor slipped on his expensive Puma shoes, "Can't I drive?" he asked, reaching for the keys as Sayu closed the door behind them and lead them to the driveway.

"No," the author said, "cause you'll take us somewhere else." she said, unlocking Light's bright red retro Dodge Camero. Light sighed and sat on the passenger side. Sayu got in, started up the car and they were off.

0000000000

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot to mention that this story isn't beta-ed. I apologize for all spelling mistakes and poor grammar.**

Paparazzi Scumbag

Sayu parked the car and shut it off, Light looking straight forward.

"I can't believe you took me to _her_," Light said in monotone, staring at the huge house in front of them. It was dark brown, made of bricks. They parked in front of the garage, 7 foot high shrubs hiding them from curious onlookers. The lawn was bright green and freshly cut, flowers in a small garden.

"Get used to it, princess," Sayu said, smiling and removing the keys, tucking them safely in her purse. Light noticed this.

"Scared I'll steal the car and drive back home? Where I can relax and not worry about any paparazzi scumbags coming to take my picture just so they can make more gay rumours about me?" he asked in a serious tone.

Sayu blinked. "Yes."

Light rolled his eyes and Sayu got out of the car, the actor following suit.

"Look! It's Light Yagami!" a voice shouted.

Light groaned and turned, ten cameras coming out of the bushes and different parked cars. Sayu went over, saving her brother and leading them to the huge house in front of them.

"Light, tell me, is it true you're gay?" a female voice asked. _Not even ashamed to ask something so personal, _Light thought, mentally shaking his head in shame. He kept his face relaxed and bored, still some-how looking like the sex God he was believed to be.

Light ignored the reporter, just like Sayu told him to do.

"Mr. Yagami, any new male models you plan on going out with?" a male voice asked. Light's eye twitched but he didn't comment. They were almost to the door...

"Sayu, would you ever be angry at your brother if he was caught spending time with one of your love interests!"

If it wasn't for the front door opening and a pair of thin arms bringing both siblings into the house, Light would of snapped at _all_ of them. That wouldn't of been good for him or Sayu...or _her_.

When the door slammed shut and locks were locked, Light screamed out in frustration and quickly removed his Puma shoes, angrily stomping his socked feet into the living room where he sat on the leather couch. If it wasn't for the A/C in the room, Light's face would of been red.

"Light?" a voice asked. The actor didn't bother answering. "Are you ok?"

Light nodded, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath. Sayu removed her shoes, going over to sit beside Light. The other woman, or _her_ in Light's case, also sat across from the Yagami siblings on a couch opposite of theirs.

"What's wrong, Light?" she asked softly, her expression concerned.

The actor sighed, "Have you seen the latest magazine?" he asked.

The woman nodded, "I have...but, you ignore things like that, don't you? I mean, you _should_. Those magazine people only do stuff like that to create nonsense and fights. I've had my fair share of them, but I don't want to see you on the front page of those magazines," she said, the last part said sternly.

Light rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I know, Sayu told me to try and ignore them, but as I told her, it's hard to ignore something that's constantly in your face."

"Then why don't you stop them? Tell them you're not gay," Sayu offered, hoping to help.

The woman shook her head, "It's best not to get involved further."

Light nodded, "Misa's right, Sayu." he said, "But I _do_ want them to stop...what can I do?" he looked at Misa Amane, hoping that she had a plan.

The blond model/actress pursed her red lips and thought for a moment or two. "Wellll," she dragged on, still pondering. "Maybe you can stop going out with your friends-" she held up her hands defensively when she saw Light's growing glare, "I mean, you can still go out, just not with guys. Go out with Sayu for some sibling bonding or one of the actresses in your next movie."

Light considered this. Going out with Sayu would be okay, but he did need to know more about Aki Takahashi, the leading lady in the next movie he was going to star in. They were going to be secret lovers, Light playing the mistress in the forbidden relationship. If there was going to be chemistry onscreen, there might as well be _some_ off screen.

"I could take Aki Takahashi out for dinner," he said, looking at his sister and Misa. They both nodded in agreement.

"Is Miss Takahashi the actress in your next movie?" Sayu asked.

Light nodded, "Yeah. I think she'd be a good distraction for the press. Just dress up, take her to a nice place to eat, have some drinks, get a few pictures with her, take her home and take myself home. It's a classic date and a win-win. We get to learn more about each other for the movie and my gay labels disappear."

Sayu clapped her hands in a giddy way and Misa smiled, "It sounds like a good idea, Light," the blond said, "But don't do anything scandalous," she warned, her face serious.

Light gave her one of his charming smiles, "Not even thinking about it." he said.

0000000000

_3 Days Later..._

Light came bouncing down the spiral stairs quickly, yelling at his sister, "Sayu! Did you get Takahashi's number yet?" he asked, landing on the main floor and walking towards the couches.

Sayu came into the living room with a slip of paper in her hand, her socked feet slipping on the waxed floor. "I finally did," she said, "You wouldn't _believe_ how hard it is to get in contact with her." she finished, handing her brother the slip of paper with multiple numbers on it. Light smiled.

"Thanks," he said, taking the numbers and looking at them. There were her cell phone, work, fax, pager and agent's number. "I'll plan it right away," he said, taking his cell phone out of his pocket and flipping it open. He punched in Aki's cell number, held the phone up to his ear and listened to it ring. It rang five times before she picked up.

"Hello?" she said.

Light made himself comfortable on his couch, "Hello, this is Aki Takahashi, right?" he asked in a smooth voice.

"Why, yes, it is." the feminine voice said on the other side.

Light smiled, "Perfect," he purred, "This is Light Yagami. We met a few weeks ago at the movie casting. I'm your mistress," he joked.

Aki gave a giggle, "Oh, yes, I remember you now," Light could feel her grinning. "What bought the famous Light Yagami to call me on my _private_ cell phone?"

Light crossed his legs, "What bought me is the chance of asking you if you would like to go out with me on Friday night," he said easily, looking at Sayu as she giggled across from him on the other couch. He watched her pick up a Light-free magazine from the coffee table.

There was a pause in the line. "I do believe I'm free this Friday," Aki said, her voice becoming excited.

Light grinned again, "Great. I'll pick you up around 7?" he asked.

"That's perfect," Aki said, "But I'm afraid I must go now, Light. They need me for a photo shoot," she said.

Light looked up at the ceiling, "Do whatever you need, Aki. I'll see you Friday." and he hung up, snapping his phone shut.

"Well?" Sayu asked, flipping through her magazine. She looked up at her brother when he didn't answer her right away.

"I have a date Friday," he said, smiling. He was a tad nervous since he hadn't been on a date in a long time, his career taking up most of his free time.

Sayu cheered and clapped her hands as Light thought about what he would do in 2 days.

0000000000

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay , what L is like in the anime/manga , erase that from your memory right now . This is _my_ version of L . Don't leave a review saying 'your L sucks' or 'L doesn't act or dress like that!' cause _I know_ . I know he isn't like my version , but this is _my_ story . My story , my L . Get it ? Good . Read on .**

Paparazzi Scumbag

0000000000

_Date Night (Friday)..._

Light had left his and Sayu's house at 6, promising her that when he came home he'd tell her everything about the date. He didn't know _why_ she wanted to know and when he asked, she just said 'it's a girl thing'. So here he was, pulling up to the Takahashi mansion and driving up the driveway, paparazzi being blocked out by the gate surrounded by guards. Light wondered why he didn't have a gate at his home.

Cutting the engine and stepping out of the car, he saw flashes from the gate as the media tried to take pictures of the actor. Finally the gay rumours would disappear once and for all. He shut the car door with a relieved sigh and locked the vehicle, looking at himself in his reflection. His hair styled perfectly and on his slim body he wore a crisp black suit that hugged his body just right, a slim red tie was shown from the open jacket of the suit. On his feet he wore black shiny pointed toe dress shoes.

Pressing a finger on the doorbell, a loud chime was heard inside the house. Light stuffed his hands in his pockets to fiddle with his cell phone and wallet as he waited. After a few moments, the door opened to reveal a butler.

"Mr. Yagami, please come in," the elder man said in a polite voice. His hair was grey with age and he wore small spectacles. Light walked into the house, looking around the large entrance way.

"Miss Takahashi has been expecting you. Would you like anything to drink?" the butler asked.

"Oh, no thank you. Aki and I are going to eat soon." he said, smiling kindly at the old man.

The elder man nodded in an understanding way. "Miss Takahashi will be down shortly. Would you like me to announce your arrival?"

Light nodded again and the old man left, descending to the stairs. Light pursed his lips, looking around. It was a big house, bigger than his own. The only difference was that Light's house was a home and this was just empty space.

Five minutes past and Light looked at his watch. His father had given it to him as a graduation gift when he finished high school and he never took it off.

"Light?"

The actor looked up from his watch and saw Aki in a silk red bandage dress that hugged her curves _very_ nicely. She wore silver strap high heels on her pedicured feet and her legs looked a mile long. She wore her dirty blond hair up in a fancy bun, her side bangs sweeping her coal black eyes that were defined with eyeliner and mascara. Her jewelry consisted of a diamond necklace and matching bracelets.

She walked up to her co-actor, looking at his choice of attire.

"You look very handsome," she said, giving Light a smile. The actor smiled back and said thank you.

"You look..." he searched for the right word while eyeing her body, "ravishing," he purred, causing Aki to giggle and blush.

"Thank you, Light," she whispered.

He offered his hand and she took it, the butler coming into the room with Aki's purse.

"I will be home later, Watari," she said to the butler, taking her purse. "Thank you." she said politely.

Watari nodded and left the room, giving the two privacy.

"Let's go," Light said, bring Aki closer to him as they exited the large house.

0000000000

Aki and Light pulled up to a fancy restaurant half an hour after they left her house. Already Sayu had text Light with 'hows it going so far?'. He didn't reply.

"The Blue Moon?" Aki asked softly from the passenger seat in Light's Camero. The actor nodded.

"Haven't been in a expensive restaurant before, Aki?" he asked.

The actress shook her head, "I have, but never The Blue Moon. I hear it's very fancy and _very_ expensive." she looked over at her date and Light looked back.

_Charm her, _a voice reminded Light in his head. He gave her a heart melting smile, "Anything for you, Aki," he said, looking at her black eyes.

She blushed and looked away from her date, not knowing how to reply to the handsome man.

"Let's go inside," Light said softly, unlocking the doors and stepping out into the warm evening. The sun was setting and the city's lights would flicker on when nightfall came. He shut his door, quickly rounded the car to the other side and let out his date. Almost like someone signalled 'go', paparazzi came from every direction, racing towards Light's car.

Light pulled Aki towards him in a protection sort of way, making a show for the paparazzi. He didn't like playing with woman's emotions, but Light was almost 80% sure Aki didn't feel anything romantically for him. Why? She pulled away slightly when he pulled her close, her eyes remained on the paparazzi when he talked to her, she didn't look at him once when everyone was taking pictures. Maybe she wanted publicity, too.

Light handed his car keys to the valet and the two went inside, the paparazzi not being able to follow them into the building. They stood at the front for a moment as the hostess looked for their names on the reservation list. Once she found it, she grabbed the menus and led them to their tables. She lit the candle in the middle and left them with the promise of their waiter being right with them.

They got comfortable in their seats, looking at their surroundings. The lighting was dimmed, but not too much. It was room temperature with the slightest chill. Gourmet food wafted from the kitchen to the hungry patrons, making Light realize just how hungry he was.

"So, tell me, Light," Aki's voice cut through the silence that settled between them. Light looked back at his date and rose one eyebrow.

"Why did you choose The Blue Moon?" she asked.

Light looked down at the beverage menu, "I've personally never have dined here before, and I thought you'd like it."

Aki smiled, "I do like it, I just don't want you to waste too much money on me. Just because we're famous doesn't mean that we have to waste money."

Light looked up at her, "Don't worry, I have most of my earnings saved," he smiled and Aki smiled back. He continued to speak, "You say we're famous Aki, but to me, I don't feel famous. I feel the same as when I was in high school, to be honest. It's like nothing changed."

"Maybe you were famous in high school, too," she giggled and Light chuckled.

"Do you feel famous, Aki?" Light asked after a moment. How shallow this conversation seemed, talking about fame and fortune.

The actress thought for a moment. "Yes." she answered simply. They chuckled and saw as a waiter came towards their table. He had dark brown hair and baby blue eyes. He wore the usual waiter wear, and when he asked what they would like to drink, he stared longer at Aki than normally. Who wouldn't? Aki was beautiful and had such womanly curves.

Their waiter left with their drink order, leaving the two alone once again.

"So, Aki," Light began.

"Aki?" a curious voice interrupted Light's. Aki and Light looked at the same time, only to see a man in his late 20's staring curiously at the actress. Aki's face brightened as she recognized the male.

"L!" she cried happily. 'L' came forward, smiling at the woman. He wore white skinny jeans that hugged his legs in a flattering way, a grey long sleeved shirt that was like a second skin on his thin arms and on top of that shirt was a thin black vest, the hood holding fake animal fur on it's edges. His wild mane of hair was the colour jet black, complimenting his equally dark eyes. Light couldn't figure out if 'L' wore eyeliner or didn't have enough sleep, causing dark circles under his large eyes. Either way it flattered them in a very odd way, the way his very pale complexion shone like winter's fallen snow.

L leaned down and the two embraced in a short, friendly hug. Light looked at the candle, a little uncomfortable with being excluded and not introduced.

But that minor detail was scratched when Aki and L broke the embrace, the actress turning L's interest towards Light.

"L, this is-"

"_Light Yagami_..." L whispered in amazement. Light looked up from the burning wick of the candle to L's enormous black eyes. He felt his stomach drop and his heart race.

_Those eyes..._

He felt his body temperature rise when he saw L smile.

"I'm a big fan of your work, Yagami." L said, coming closer to the actor, "I am L Lawliet, Aki's best friend from high school." he introduced himself, not looking away from the gorgeous actor.

Light swallowed hard and cleared his throat, "Thank you," he whispered at the compliment, "You seem to already know who I am, but please, call me Light."

L's smile grew and Light almost flushed. Who _was_ this man? L held out his hand and Light automatically brought it up to the other, the two squeezing the others' hand.

"Okay, _Light_," L said, putting emphasis on the actor's name as the two returned their own hands from the shake, "I'm very pleased to meet you."

Light nodded, the two not breaking eye contact yet. "Likewise," he whispered.

Aki interrupted the two's staring contest, "So, what are you doing here, L?" she asked.

L looked over at her, "Oh, I'm here with a couple of friends of mine. We work at the same place."

Aki nodded and looked around. L looked over at a table in the corner, Light being able to see the table fully without having to move much. Three other people sat at the table, two women and one man. Two men, excluding L.

L looked back at Aki, "And what is the famous Aki Takahashi doing at the Blue Moon?" he asked.

"Light and I are here on a date," she said, looking at Light. L noticed this.

"Oh, I'm sorry," L said, "I didn't know," he continued, "I should leave, give you two some private time. Well, we should have coffee sometime, Aki. We need to catch up." he turned to Light, "It was great meeting you, Light. I hope we see each other again." he gave the actor a small smile.

Light nodded and watched L walk away. One side of his mind said 'don't leave just yet' while the other sighed with relief. Why? He didn't know.

Aki cleared her throat and Light looked at her.

"So, L is your best friend?" he asked.

Aki nodded, smiling, "Yes. He's always been there for me. He's intelligent, cute and a little funny at times. He says he doesn't have a sense of humour, but I think different."

Light smiled, remembering how L's pale face glowed in the dim lighting. "I take it that you two don't talk as much?" he asked.

Aki shrugged, "He's an assistant professor at some university and I'm a famous actress. We're both busy and went different paths in life. It's only natural that you drift apart from your high school friends."

Light nodded and before he could say more, the waiter bought the drinks and took their order.

0000000000

To be continued...


	4. Author's Alert  I'm sorry

**. . . . Lately . . . I haven't been 100% in my writing . I'm so sorry for that . Believe me . I try to write up to your guys' expectations , but there always seems to be that one single reviewer in my stories that has someone telling me that I'm not doing this right , I'm not describing enough here , I need to add something here . . . And it's exhausting . I have just replied to 50 different reviews . Normally , I would have been overjoyed to have that much . . . But . . . It's draining . I can't seem to smile when I reply to them . Sure , I smile when I read them for the first time , but when I reply . . . I can't bring myself to do it . I swore to myself when I started writing that I'd reply to every single review I got . I haven't broken that promise yet and I don't plan to . Sorry for sounding like such a baby .**

**I thank you all for the wonderful support an encouragement throughout the year , but I think I'm at my limit right now . I finished the next chapter of Sweet Intoxication and Paprazzi Scumbag , and I **_**will **_**post them . After that . . . I don't know . I might put a hold on them . All of my stories . I need a break , guys . I've been writing for a whole year now without a break and I **_**need **_**one . I know you guys like my stories , even though I don't want to admit it . I personally think my stories suck really bad . **

**. . . Thank you again . I would of gave up a long time ago but you guys kept me going . I hate to be writing this , but you guys need to hear the truth . How long will the hold be for ? I don't know . Maybe a month , maybe two weeks . When I start to feel that itching to write again , I will . I have such big ideas for Sweet Intoxication , too . So , don't give up on me yet , because I haven't ! **

**I think I'm done now . I have nothing else to say . Don't be angry or sad , because I'll be back ! I know I'll be back . Quicker than you think =] it's like a vacation to me , just away from writing and the internet . If you want to contact me or talk , just PM me since I will be checking my email regularly . I may or may not answer , so don't be offended . **

**I thank you all from the bottom of my heart and Happy 1 Year Anniversary . 28/07/09 . **

**Love ,  
****Nate **


	5. Chapter 4

Paparazzi Scumbag

0000000000

_After the Date..._

After Light had paid a large amount of money for their dinner, posed for a few pictures for the paparazzi while waiting for his car, got into said car and drove with difficulty out of the restaurant's premises, had he and Aki began talking again.

"Do you think the paparazzi was for you or I?" the actress asked with indifference.

Light shrugged and kept his eyes on the road, "I don't have the slightest idea," he replied. Did Aki talk about nothing but fame? It was getting a little annoying.

"Maybe the manager called them, saying he was having Light Yagami and Aki Takahashi as guests at his restaurant." she said, looking forward.

"Maybe..." Light whispered, pressing his foot on the accelerator a bit more, wanting to get Aki home as soon as possible.

Aki sighed and leaned back into her seat, watching as the other cars were left behind the racing Camero.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Light asked, his eyes still on the road.

Aki nodded, "I did. Did you?"

Light pressed on the brake as a red light stopped the flow of traffic, his mind also pausing for an answer. Did he enjoy himself? Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. Instead of hurting Aki's feelings with 'I don't know' or 'a little', he replied with, "I had a lovely time." but he didn't wish to do it again. This woman was just a fellow actress and she knew how to act. Maybe she also had a 'okay' time, covering it up with her acting skills. That's what Light was doing.

Twenty minutes later with minimal talking, Light pulled up to the mansion. He shut off his car and accompanied the actress to her front door.

"Thank you for taking me out tonight." Aki said, smiling at her date. Light nodded and gave a small smile.

"It was my pleasure." he said softly. The actress buzzed the doorbell and both waited for Watari.

"When is the shooting?" Aki asked.

"Sometime next month," Light said, thinking. "The producer said he'd give us a call."

Aki nodded and the door opened, Watari holding out his hand for Aki's purse.

"I'll see you then." Aki said, giving Light one last smile before she went inside, the door closing to leave Light out in the warm night. He left without another glace at the large house.

0000000000

_At home..._

Light pulled into the driveway of his home, Sayu coming out dressed in white sweat pants that had 'JAPAN' in red letters across the back and a black tank top. Light smiled at his sister as he got out of the car, locking it as he quickly walked inside with his sister.

"So? How was it?" Sayu asked as she closed and locked the door, her high messy ponytail bouncing. Light took off his shoes and loosened his tie.

"It was alright." Light said, his mind suddenly filling with L's face. "I met someone else, though." he said, walking towards the living room. Sayu followed closely.

"What?" she yelled, eyes wide. "No! No, no, no, no! _Light_!" she followed him as they went up to the second floor, "That's bad! You can't meet someone else you're interested in when you're out on a _date_! That's rude and just plain mean!"

Light rolled his eyes and opened his bedroom door, going immediately to his walk-in closet. Sayu jumped onto his full sized, clean bed and sat on the fluffy comforter.

"How is it rude and mean?" Light asked from his closet.

Sayu groaned and fell backwards, hitting her head on the metal headboard. "OW!" she yelled, clutching the back of her head. Light poked his head out, "You okay?" he asked. Sayu nodded and rubbed the sore spot.

"Anyway," she huffed, irritation etched on her face, "How would you feel if Aki started looking at other men while on the date? Hmm?"

Light came out in his pyjamas, grey sweat pants and a plain white fitting top. He considered Sayu's answer. Did he care? Slightly. "Well, I'd be a little bit insulted. I'm the," he actually did the finger quotes, "'world's hottest man' and having my date check others out _would_ be pretty rude. Like she takes me for granted."

Sayu clapped her hands once and pointed at her brother, "See! You got it!" she placed her hands on her hips, "That's probably how Aki feels right about now."

Light gave Sayu a confused look as he went to sit on his bed, "Why would she feel like that when she doesn't know I'm interested in them?" he asked.

He watched Sayu's face drop. "...you never mentioned that she didn't know..." she muttered. Light laughed and his sister rolled her eyes. The young adult slipped under his blankets and felt Sayu move over to the other side.

"Who is this person you met, anyway?" Sayu asked after minutes of silence.

Light looked at his open doorway, the bronze doorknob shining against the white door, "Her best friend from high school." he muttered, closing his eyes tightly and Sayu beat him with a pillow.

"SO. STUPID!" she yelled as she continued to beat her brother. Light grabbed the pillow and hugged it, turning onto his side so his back faced her.

"Don't get mad," he said softly, trying to calm his sister. Sayu grunted in a childish way and pursed her lips.

"Whats her name?" Sayu asked, fire in her eyes. Light gulped. Shit. If Light was interested in L, that would make the rumours _true, _which he obviously didn't want. He already went out with Aki, making the world finally understand that he _wasn't_ gay...but now with L in the picture...well, you get the point.

"Well?" Sayu asked impatiently. Light closed his eyes.

"Light?" the author asked softly. The actor pretended to lightly snore. "Oh, come on!" Sayu yelled, "No one falls asleep that fast!" she groaned after a minute and Light felt her weight leave the bed.

The teen crossed the hardwood flooring in her brother's room as she grasped the door handle and shut the lights, "You're telling me tomorrow," she said seriously before closing the door. Light let out a frustrated groan and turned to his window, eyes settling on the plain fabric that hung there.

Sayu: 1

Light: 0

0000000000

**I tried to describe Light's room , but fuck it , I'm way too damn tired to do that shit . Sorry for the crude language , I'm cranky :| **

**-Kipz **


	6. Chapter 5

Paparazzi Scumbag

0000000000

_The Next Morning, 11:15 a.m._

Light had hoped that Sayu would have forgot about the whole 'Aki date' thing, but when he went down for breakfast her face read nothing but 'you're so going to tell me who it is'. Light had just ignored her and accepted the fact that he could never hide anything from his beloved sister.

They had no work today, which gladdened the two siblings to no end. Light's schedule was empty and Sayu only had a book signing in fifteen minutes, which Light was going to go to since Sayu was his _only_ sister and he had to support her no matter what.

That, and he would get bored being home alone.

Currently, the two were running around trying to find various things before they left to the library.

"Keys? Have you seen my keys, Sayu?" Light yelled, flipping over couch cushions. The author rushed down the stairs carefully in her shiny rose pink flats, throwing Light's car keys at his tousled hair. The actor rubbed his head and sent a small glare to his sister, who poked her tongue out at him in return.

"What about my purse?" she asked, going over to a closet and opening it, looking for her purse.

"Which one?" Light asked in a teasing tone, grinning as his sister growled at him.

"The white Gucci I bought two weeks ago," she replied, tossing old ones to the side as she searched.

Light picked at one of his sleeves of his white long sleeved shirt, removing invisible lint from it. "Umm...I think it was in the kitchen," he said. Sayu looked over at him with a stare saying 'you-better-be-right-or-ELSE'.

Nevertheless, she went and looked while Light slipped on his new Nike shoes, frowning at the thought of breaking them in.

"I found it!" Sayu yelled after a few minutes. She trotted back into the room, her knee-length white summer dress floating behind her. Light gave her a smile and waited patiently as his sister placed all her belonging into the handbag.

"Let's go," she said after a moment, both siblings bouncing out the door and into Light's car.

0000000000

_After The Signing..._

Light tilted his head to the left, cracking his neck and letting out a sigh. The morning had innocently started with Sayu signing her books, receiving gifts from her fans (which she happily took) and signing various things for her beloved fan base. There were no paparazzi and annoying fan-girls, which made both Yagami's happy...it was a good afternoon for them.

Then a Light Yagami fan spotted the actor and all hell broke loose.

Light had to sign things like magazines, shirts, shoes, napkins, body parts...the list went on and on. It was uncalled for, since this was _Sayu's_ signing! But, of course, his beloved sister had to say 'no, it's okay Light, your fans are just as important as mine', which made the Light AND Sayu fans like/love the author even more. Light cursed his sister's kind heart.

"I cannot believe I was forced to do that," Light muttered, rolling his wrist. Sayu rolled her brown eyes and muttered 'drama queen' under her breath as she collected her things.

After thanking the library's staff and their own staff, the Yagami siblings were heading out of the building.

"Home is the destination?" Light asked, unlocking his car.

"Nope," Sayu said, "We're running low on groceries so you know what _that_ meeeeeeans~."

Light groaned and opened his car door, slipping in. "Grocery shopping," he muttered, extremely upset. He turned to his sister as she slipped into the leather interior, "You know very well I hate grocery shopping," he said softly, his face calm.

Sayu smiled winningly, "I know~." she said, then faced forward signalling that the conversation was over.

Light only sighed and started the car.

0000000000

_Inside the Grocery Store..._

While Sayu grabbed the cart, Light looked around the produce. _Now the question is, _Light thought, _which vegetables should I get this time? _The Yagami siblings found this quiet, barely making it by grocery store six months ago. The paparazzi didn't follow them here, it was a little piece of heaven for them (and their assistants, who quit eight months ago, complaining of the busy schedule and lack of privacy). It wasn't _their_ fault they were so popular, because, come on...they're Japanese. Girls loves Asians. Especially Light Yagami.

"Liiiight!" Sayu said, coming around the corner, accidentally pushing the cart into the back of her brother's ankles.

"_SAYU_," Light hissed, his pretty face scrunching in pain. Sayu gave her brother a big apologetic smile, her shoulders rising to her ears as she held onto the cart's handle.

"Sorry," she said, pushing her way over to the plastic bags to place the produce in.

Light, with the same face on, nodded and waved her off. Slowly placing one foot in front of the other, he walked over to her and helped her pick out their fruits and vegetables.

"You seem very accident-prone today, Sayu," Light muttered after recovering from his 'injury', watching as his sister dropped two apples but was able to save three.

"I know," she muttered, a strand of hair falling in between her eyes. She quickly placed the apples in the bag and picked a few more.

"Maybe I should take over the cart driving," Light smirked, going over to the cart and steering it over to the other isles. Sayu quickly caught up with him and placed the bag of apples in the cart.

"OK, since we're out of the paparazzi's sight," Sayu began, giving Light a coy smile, "you have to tell me who you ditched Aki for,"

Light let out a dramatic sigh, trying to stall on answering the question. "Can't we discuss this at _home_?" the actor asked.

Sayu pursed her lips and shook her head, "You have to tell me right now or else I make a scene."

Light gave her a disbelieving look, "Like you would embarrass us like that,"

"Oh, I'll do it."

"Sure you will."

"Right now."

"Mhm."

"I'll scream bloody murder if I have to,"

"No, Sayu, don't."

Sayu took in a deep breath.

"OK, OK!" Light said in a harsh voice, covering his sister's mouth with his hand. His sister gave a smirk while she pried his hand off and they continued on down the isle, pretending like nothing happened.

The younger sibling changed the language from English to Japanese, "Now, I want full detail. How did she look and how did she act when she saw you? Hmm?" the author asked.

Even though the actor was slightly relieved at the semi-privacy, Light sighed mentally. He really did have to do this. "What makes you suspect they're a she?" he asked softly, avoiding his sister's gaze.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Sayu?"

"..."

"Okay, close your mouth at least, people are staring at you,"

Sayu snapped her jaw shut and continued to stare at her brother.

"You can't be serious, Light."

"But I am."

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT THIS _MEANS_?" Sayu yelled, not caring about the other shoppers. Light gave them apologetic looks, even though they probably didn't speak their native language, and glared at his sister.

"Keep your fucking voice down," he hissed, dragging her over to the frozen goods section. She only shook her head and muttered something under her breath.

"If this gets out, you'll surely be labelled gay for the rest of your life," she gave him a knowing look and crossed her thin arms.

Light nodded, an upset expression on his face, "I know that. But, I can't help it. He was just...I don't know. Wonderful? Charming?"

"Handsome?" Sayu offered. Light pushed her away and she giggled.

The actor shrugged, "You could say that, I guess...my God, I can't believe I'm telling you this," he muttered, stopping in the middle of the isle to rub his eyes.

"Well, first of all, what's his name?"

"L Lawliet," Light liked the way it flowed from his mouth.

Sayu looked puzzled, "I never heard of him before. Do you know what he does for a living?"

"He's an assistant professor at a university," Light said, smiling. Sayu 'oh-ed'.

"You always had a thing for an intelligent individual," Sayu teased, laughing at her brother. Ah, sibling rivalry. "How does he look?" she asked, the two going into the dry foods area.

"Wild black hair," Light began, steering the cart to wherever Sayu was heading, "with equally dark eyes, but with a tinge of grey...and snow white skin. Unblemished, soft looking, smooth..."

"Light's blushiiiiiiing~!" Sayu taunted, pointing fingers at her flushed brother.

"Shut up," he said, the two coming to the end to the isle but before they could go to the next one, _BAM!_

Light's eyes widened and he gripped the cart tighter while Sayu gasped and jumped slightly, startled by the crash of the two carts. While the world around them sped by, their world had officially stopped. This _had_ to mean something, Light decided.

The Yagami sibling's cart had crashed into L Lawliet's own.

The assistant grinned, "Nice bumping into you, Light-kun," L said. Sayu giggled at the pun and the older man's attention was directed to her. "Hello, Sayu Yagami, isn't it?" he asked. The author nodded and extended her hand.

"Why yes, it is. And you are...?" she asked, trailing off but she had an idea of who this was.

"L Lawliet," Light answered, staring right at the man. L smiled at him and nodded at Sayu.

"Pleasure to meet you, Sayu," L said, returning his hand after the shake. Sayu nodded.

"Same to you, L," she said sweetly, smiling at the man, "and I apologize for the both of us, we should of been paying attention instead of talking,"

L shook his head, "Oh, no, I apologize. I was too busy on my cell phone. I'm still trying to figure out how to text," he said, looking guilty as he held up his phone.

"You haven't text before?" Light asked, curious. L nodded, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"It's quite sad, actually. I've never really used a cell phone before, usually a regular home phone or payphone. My friend talked me into getting one and I've only gotten the hang of dialling a number and calling someone."

"Light can help you," Sayu said suddenly, both men turning to her. L looked hopeful while Light's eyes widened again.

"I..I can?" Light asked. The two looked at him.

"Of course you can, _silly_," Sayu said, playfully hitting him on the arm and turning to L, "He's a complete techie. Well, not for computers, but he's a super texter!" she giggled.

"If Light-kun would like to, I wouldn't mind the help," L muttered, looking at the younger male.

"Of course he would!" Sayu answered, her older brother left with his mouth hanging open as he was about to answer. "Just name the time and place," she gave L a smile.

"Are you free later today?"

"Yes, he is," Sayu answered.

"How does Starbucks sound?" the man asked.

"It sound's perfect!" Sayu said, smiling.

"This conversation seems very one sided," Light said, looking at both of them, "especially when it's about me."

"Don't worry, Light," Sayu said, "You'll be fine. In fact, I think you two should meet in two hours."

"I'm fine with that plan," L said, looking at the actor, "Is that ok with you, Light?"

Light, despite himself, blushed as their eyes locked, "Yeah, I'll be there. The Starbucks down the street?"

L nodded then pulled out his shopping list and a pen, writing something down on a corner of the paper, "Here is my number," he said, ripping the piece off, "give me a call if something comes up. See you later. Bye Sayu-chan."

Then he walked away, pushing his cart towards the frozen isles. Light felt a shudder wrack through his body while Sayu giggled with glee. "Come on, Light, let's go get you ready!" she pushed the cart towards the check-out, Light following behind her, dumbstruck.

0000000000

_At Home..._

Sayu huffed as she put the last grocery away, Light sitting down at the island, his fingers laced together and looking deep in thought.

"Is this a date?" he asked softly, looking as Sayu turned around while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Sorry, what did you say?" she asked.

"Is this coffee thing a date? With L?"

Sayu pursed her lips and shrugged, "I don't think so, I mean...it's just coffee, right? You two are just going to help him learn to text and subconsciously get to know each other more...but, if it were a date, he would of said so. He seems like a blunt person."

Light groan and placed his head on the island top, "Why must dates be so hard?" he asked.

"Cause love is complicated, Light-chan," Sayu said, skipping past him while hooking a finger into the collar of his shirt and dragging him to his room.

"It's not _love_, Sayu. It's just...infatuation..." Light said, muttering the end of the sentence. He was pushed into his room, landing on his fluffy bed with a 'thump' while Sayu ran to his closet.

"Oh, but that pretty little bud of 'infatuation' will soon bloom into a b-e-a-utiful rose!" Sayu sang, coming out with an outfit for her brother.

_I hate it when she's like this, _Light thought. "Sayu, can you please be serious for once?" he asked, taking the clothes and heading towards the master bath for a shower.

Sayu ran up to him, matching his pace and smiling, "But I'm always serious, Light-chan!"

Light rolled his eyes and stepping into the bathroom, closing it until his head could poke out, "Just don't text me half way into the date, asking 'how's it going?', ok?"

Sayu nodded, "Sure thing, Light-o," she grinned, her hand pushing against Light's forehead and closing the door for him.

0000000000

_After Light's Shower..._

The actor ran his fingers through his hair again, ruffling it a while then smoothing it down again. He growled and shook his head wildly, upset with the way his hair was going.

"Ready to go?" Sayu asked, looking into Light's room. The older sibling turned from his mirror to look at his sister.

"Yeah, just a minute," he said, fixing his dark blue shirt while walking to the bathroom again, reaching across the large sink to grab his contact lens case.

"Why don't you just wear your glasses?" Sayu asked as he leaned against the doorway, "They go with your outfit,"

Light shook his head and removed his black framed glasses to place his clear contact lenses into his caramel eyes. "You know I prefer my contacts," he muttered, blinking back tears and reaching for the other.

"Yeah, but, if you start dating L and get into the intimate part of your relationship, one day you're going to stay overnight at his house and forced to remove your contacts, thus making him see your glass-"

"Please, Sayu," Light interrupted, with a complimentary blush of course, "shut up," he sighed and wiped his eyes with a soft towel near by. "Ok, I'm ready," he said. Then he turned to his sister, "How do I look?" he asked.

Sayu pursed her lips and looked her brother over, "I think you look dashing," she said with a straight face.

Light snorted and pushed past her, "Thanks," he said, walking down the stairs in a calm pace. Would L like what he chose to wear? Wait, why did it matter? They were acquaintances, not friends or _lovers_. Light was only over-thinking this, of course! This meeting was nothing to be nervous about...but why when he thought of meeting L, did his hands shake and heart beat faster? This was his first date all over again, only worse.

"I'll see you later, Light!" Sayu yelled from the upper level of the house, "I'm going to invite Misa over, ok?"

"Yeah," Light yelled back, slipping on his shoes and grabbing his car keys. "See you later," he called, then left the house. "Calm down, Light, calm down..." he whispered to himself, rushing to his car and getting in, fumbling with the keys before shoving them into the ignition and turning them, the car roaring to life.

"Just...calm down.." he whispered, putting the A/C on immediately and putting it into 'reverse', backing out of the driveway. "Not a date," he muttered, putting the car into 'drive' and heading towards the Starbucks.

0000000000

To be continued...

**Looong update , hey ? Damn my cliffhangers ! But believe me when I could have made it worse .**

**-Nate**


End file.
